The Princess of Omashu
by briwolf174
Summary: Princess Suki has always wanted to master her waterbending since she was forced to keep it a secret while living in Omashu. When Team Avatar arrives to Omashu will Suki's father allow her to leave and go to the Northern Water Tribe with them to master waterbending? ... Please read !
1. Chapter 1: Daydreaming

My take on Suki's life in Avatar: The Last Airbender. My character is a lot like Suki but a couple changes here and there. She is a lot a like Yue too. I tried my best on my first fan fiction ! Don't hate !

Suki awakens in her huge bedroom in Omashu. She stretches her arms and yawns. She rubs her eyes and prepares herself as another day as the princess of Omashu. As soon as she stands her head servent, Talia, walks in. She is holding a towel and a letter.

"Princess, I must start the bath water because you have a very busy day today. First you must attend a meeting. Your father wants you to be there as soon as possible so you must hurry up! We are on tight schedule!" Talia barks. Suki is trying to make out what Talia just told her. "_I just woke up give me some space,"_ she thinks, but what she really did was nod and follow Talia into the bathroom.

Suki father's name is Honorok. Suki loves him very much and cares for him, but she feels that her father doesn't understand her. He is trying his best to make Suki a properly mannered princess, but maybe Suki doesn't want to be a princess. She just wants to be who she is. A waterbender. But, Suki can't control that since she was born into royalty. Actually she was adopted into it.

Suki's adoptive parents couldn't have any children, so they adopted Suki from the Northern Water Tribe when she was very young and dyed her white hair brown so she could blend in with Omashu. Suki's adoptive mom, Ming died of a fever when Suki was 11. That was a hard time for both Honorok and Suki. She was the only person who seemed to understand Suki. Honorok tries but he never came near to the special relationship Suki and her mother shared.

Something Honorok will never understand is Suki's waterbending. Yes, Suki is a waterbender. Her parents didn't find out until she was six when she accidently bended her tea at breakfast. Suki's father did not want Omashu finding out about her bending. She was suppose to be the non-bending perfect princess that her father wanted. She was forced to keep her bending a secret. That didn't upset her when she was six but it made her angry now.

Although she loves her father and Omashu, she has always wanted too take a visit to wear she is from, the Northern Water Tribe, and meet her birth parents. What are their names? Are they benders too? Could they teach her? She would never find out these things since she must stay here in Omashu. But it never made since she isn't even heir to the throne. Her father is, Prince Honorok. Her grandfather, Bumi, is still going strong while ruling Omashu. He may be a little strange at some times, but he is still a great king.

"Princess, I picked out a dress for you for the day. I hope you will like it. Now hurry up in there. Remember we are on a tight schedule," says Talia behind the bathroom door, interrupting Suki's thoughts.

"Okay Talia I'll be out soon. What does this meeting cover today and will grandfather be there?" yells Suki.

"Of course King Bumi will be there because this meeting is about the arrival of one of his old friends," Talia tells Suki.

"Who is coming," questioned Suki. I hope the visitor is less crazy than her grandfather. Maybe it will be someone from the Northern Water Tribe. Someone who can take her out of Omashu for a while and let her master waterbending!

"It's the Avatar Princess," says Talia. " The Avatar is coming to Omashu!"

I hoped you all enjoyed it ! More chapters coming soon ! Way more ! She hasn't even meet Sokka yet ! Lots of Suka in this story ! PLEASE REVIEW ! FOLLOW AND FAVORITE ME ! and don't forget to review !


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Suki walked as fast as she could to the meeting. She tried her best not to trip sense Talia picked out the worse shoes for walking. Suki wanted to say something like _Come on Talia were on tight schedule remember_, but instead she just nodded, like she always does

_The Avatar is coming what a great honor! _Suki thought. She was very amazed that her grandfather and the Avatar knew each other and now she finds out that they were friends. She had so many questions that could be answered. How old is he? Where has he been the last 100 years? Can he bend other elements? Can he teach me to waterbend?

She couldn't wait to ask that question. Even though the Avatar is probably older than her grandfather, she hoped he was still in good shape. To be taught to waterbend would make her so happy, but knowing she might be taught by the Avatar would change her whole world. And Suki's world needed a change.

She opened the doors to where the meeting will be held. Except for her father, she was the first one there._ So much for tight schedule_, she thought. She was kind of glad her father was here so she could ask him about waterbending with the Avatar.

"Hi dad," was the first thing Suki could say. She knew she would have to show how ladylike and royalish she could be in this meeting. Maybe if her father noticed, he would allow her to ask the Avatar for training. "I mean hello father."

"Good morning Suki. I hope you slept well, because it is a very important day," said Honorok. He noticed that something was different about his daughter this morning. She had never been this happy to attend a meeting before. She usually was late to all of them

"It is an important day father. I can't believe the Avatar is coming to Omashu. It's such an honor!" Suki said as happy as she could.

"It is Suki! I can not wait to meet him," Honorok said. "The Avatar's name is Aang. He is the last airbender. Do you remember what King Bumi has taught you about him."

"Yes, I remember father," answered Suki. She did remember every detail her grandfather told her about Aang's childhood. Suki did not know that he was the last airbender ever.

It is so hard to believe the fire nation could do something like that. Suki has always had harsh feelings toward the fire nation. They destroyed the world's peace. They haven't tried to take over Omashu yet, but when they try Suki wants to be a master waterbender, so she can help. She has never been the girl to hide and runaway in time of danger. She wants to fight for her kingdom. But it is hard to fight for you kingdom when you're the princess of that kingdom. She knew that if the fire nation did attack she would be kept in secret catacombs for safety. But maybe if she did learn waterbending her father would let her fight. That just makes her want the Avatar to teach her so much more. She needed to learn.

"The meeting is now in session," a guard said. Suki couldn't believe how long she daydreamed. Almost everyone was here. Well, except for her grandfather but he will be here.

Suki took her seat next at the throne. She looked over, and saw here grandfather in the biggest chair, almost late, and next to him was her father. The meeting began. Her grandfather would speak, then a general would speak. Sometimes her father would say a word or two. Suki, like always, stayed quiet. The usual meeting, but this time she was actually listening.

They discussed where Avatar Aang would be staying. How many guards he would have. What kind of food they would serve him. Apparently, the Avatar was a vegetarian. They said that he had to friends coming along with him. So then they had to change where they would be staying. They wanted to make sure Omashu was perfect for the arrival of the Avatar.

"Excuse me your majesty," said a guard. "But the Avatar has arrived early and he would like to come in to thank you for his arrival." King Bumi just nodded.

Right then Avatar Aang walked in. He was holding a stick that could have been a weapon. He had a lemur on his shoulder and a huge smile on his face. Behind him were two teenagers wearing water tribe clothes.

Suki was ecstatic. She couldn't believe how the Avatar's friends had water tribe clothes on. But, she was most amazed by how young the Avatar was! He didn't look 100 years old at all. _He looks like the perfect waterbending teacher_, Suki thought, as happy as ever.

**I hope you liked this chapter ! I know it's different then the real way Aang arrives in Omashu, but I hoped you enjoyed it ! Also I'm sorry if there was any grammer errors ! I love reviews so PLEASE REVIEW ! oh and favorite me ! …. Please(:**


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

Suki was about to stand up. She was ready to ask the Avatar to train her. It all turned out so perfect. Her plan would work! She felt the confidence to scream to him, but instead she decided to wait and properly introduce herself. Then she would politely ask him to train her. She was about to stand up, but she saw nobody has moved. She sat back down and looked at her grandfather.

"Well Aang welcome to Omashu," said Bumi. Then Bumi snorted and laughed. He was so excited to see his old friend.

"Thanks Bumi," the airbender said. He was pumped. An old friend finally, someone from his past. Although, he really enjoyed having Katara and Sokka with him. He couldn't wait to give them the ultimate tour on the mail system. Bumi was walking towards Aang and gave him a hug. "Katara, Sokka, this is Bumi. Well King Bumi now," Aang introduced. Katara and Sokka both bowed to the king.

"Aang, this is Honorok, my son. He is the prince of Omashu," said Bumi while Honorok walked up besides him. Then Bumi let out a couple more snorts. He knew he was embarrassing his serious son. Honorok has always been serious, very unlike Bumi. But, his seriousness has made him excellent general. Bumi was proud of him, but he still liked to embarrass him.

Honorok gave his father a stare. "Avatar Aang it's an honor to meet you," said Honorok, while bowing. Then he bowed to the Avatar's friends. "Nice to meet you," he said to them. The girl gave a polite bow, while the boy was wandered off in space. Then the girl flicked him and he bowed. _They must be siblings_, thought Honorok.

"And this is Honorok daughter, Princess Suki, my granddaughter," introduced Bumi.

"It's very nice to meet you, all of you," said Suki. She wanted to include the Avatar's friends in her greeting. Although the boy, who goes by the name Sokka, was giving her the strangest look.

Sokka jaw almost dropped. He couldn't stop staring at Princess Suki. He started to think that Suki noticed so he quickly looked away. She was beautiful. Now Sokka wanted to thank Aang for taking him and his sister to Omashu. He couldn't wait to talk more with the Princess, if he got the chance.

Aang bowed to the Princess. He couldn't believe Bumi had grandchildren. It's been a long time. Bumi asked Aang, Katara, and Sokka to follow him to their rooms. Everyone attending the meeting walked out the door except for the Princess and her father.

"Wow, father he is so young. I bet he is an excellent bender," Suki told Honorok.

"Okay Suki, what's going on? You have determination in your eyes. I can see it," asked Honorok. His daughter is up to something.

"Okay I made this plan. May I tell you?" asked Suki.

"Of course honey, lets sit down. So what is this plan?" Honorok asked positively. His daughter was talking to him, he didn't want to ruin the chance.

Suki took a seat next to Honorok. "Okay well after I found out that the Avatar was coming to Omashu, I was going to politely ask him to train me in waterbending. Father, before you say anything, it would be my dream come true. You have to understand I'm a bender and I want to master it, so I can help in this war. This is my shot. When would a waterbender, non-less the Avatar, ever come to Omashu again. Please don't stop me."

Honorok was shocked. He bet the look on his face wasn't the look that Suki wanted to see. He had a smart daughter, that's for sure. How could she make up a plan like this. Honorok didn't even know she was still considering waterbending. She hasn't asked in so long. Waterbending was something Suki and Ming discussed. Ming, the love of his life, always told Suki to follow her dreams. Honorok didn't want to be the one to keep her from doing that. But, why would Suki want to fight in the war. She is a princess. Honorok had a lot on his mind. He knew the day would come when Suki wanted to master her bending. She has always been aggressive like that. "Suki, the Avatar is staying for three nights maximum. I bet he well be very busy during those three nights here. He came here to visit your grandfather not to train anybody. Also, I'm worried that your secret will come out and that can't happen," Honorok told Suki. He tried to make up the best excuses he could, but then he saw the look in his daughter's eyes. This was her dream. She wants nothing more. Honorok knew that eventually her bending would come out to the people of Omashu. "But you have my permission to ask the Avatar privately. But I don-"

Suki gave her father a huge hug. Her head buried in his chest. She knew it was hard for her father to say yes. "Thank you, Dad," Suki said, still hugging her father.

Honorok was caught off guard. He gently hugged Suki back and then when she wasn't letting go he patted her back. "I don't want to see you get upset if the Avatar can't train you, Suki. I hate to see you that way," said Honorok.

Suki let go and looked in her father's eyes. "I won't get upset, Father, if he has to say no. But I won't give up either," replied Suki. Honorok nodded and then they hugged again.

Suki and Talia were in the back of a carriage. Suki was smiling the whole way there. After her father's blessing Suki ran to the carriage, but her father said Talia must come too. Talia has been rampaging about something unimportant the whole ride, but Suki didn't notice. She was too distracted. Talia has been told that Suki was going to socialize with Katara, the Avatar's friend, and make her feel welcomed. But really Suki was going to discuss training. She couldn't wait. Finally the carriage stopped. Suki looked out the window. She was amazed at how new and nice the Avatar's rent was.

"Okay then. Bye Talia!" Suki said while beating the driver of the carriage to the door. She could open it by herself for crying out loud. Talia was still trying to talk, but Suki shut the door on her and walked around the front. She gave the ostrich horse a pet and then the carriage drove a way.

Suki took a deep breath. _Calm down Suki. You have wanted this for so long. The Avatar looked like a nice person. He is going to train you._ Suki let out her breath and knocked on the door to the Avatar's house.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Sokka was alarmed when he heard the door. Who could that be? Aang was with Bumi. Katara and Sokka were at their temporary home in Omashu, resting. It's been a long flight here. Sokka looks up at his waterbending sister. She was brushing Momo, which meant he should go get the door. Sokka opened the door, carelessly, and was soon caught off guard when he saw the princess standing there.

"Uh, hello Princess!" Sokka said trying to be manly. Instead he walked straight into the edge of the door and hit his head. "Ow!" he yelled. He rubbed his head. He felt very embarrassed, while the Princess just giggled quietly.

"Hello, is Avatar Aang here?" Suki asked, still trying to contain her giggling and her

nerves.

"Actually, Aang isn't here right now. He is with your grandfather doing who knows what, who knows where," said the boy, who goes by Sokka. Suki was disappointed, but she would try again later for the Avatar.

"Okay, thank you anyway. I must be going-," Suki said as she was turning away, but was interrupted by Sokka.

"You could stay here until he returns," asked Sokka. Suki thought for a minute and then accepted the invitation. She was suppose to be welcoming the Avatar's friends anyway. She might as well stay and waste time until Aang gets back.

"Okay!" said Suki.

"Well than, right this way Princess," said Sokka. He let the princess come inside and than shut the door. He was very impressed with himself. He led her into the main room where Katara was. "You remember my sister Katara," Sokka told Suki.

"Of course, hi Katara. It's nice to see you," said Suki.

"Hi Princess Suki," said Katara. She was happy the princess was visiting. Sokka has been so annoying lately.

"Just call me Suki," asked Suki. Katara nodded. Right then, the lemur flew to Suki shoulder. Suki giggled, she has never had a pet, and this pet was adorable.

"Oh, and that's Momo," said Sokka.

"Hi Momo," said Suki, while scratching between the lemur's ear. Momo seemed to enjoy it. Suki then took a seat on the sofa. "So where are you all from?" asked Suki, still playing with Momo.

"The Southern Water Tribe. That's where we met Aang and joined this journey," answered Katara. Suki was amazed. Of course, she was born in the Northern Water Tribe, but they didn't know that.

"Wow the Southern Water Tribe. What a trip!" said Suki.

"Yes it was. See princess I was the warrior of our tribe-,"said Sokka, but then he realized that Suki was distracted by something.

Suki gasped. She looked over and saw Katara waterbend her glass of water. "You're a waterbender!" was all Suki could blurt out. She tried to calm herself down. They probably thought she seemed like a crazy bending loving weirdo.

Katara stopped practicing her new form with her water. She looked up to a shocked princess. She giggled, "Yes I am."

"I've never seen a real waterbender before! Can you show me a trick?" asked Suki.

Katara frowned. No one has ever been impressed with her waterbending before. Now someone was and she couldn't even show her a trick. "Unfortunately, I haven't mastered waterbending yet. There isn't much I could show you," said Katara.

Suki was confused. She had to ask, "Wouldn't the Avatar teach you?"

"Well Aang hasn't mastered any element, besides air yet. That's why we are going to find him a master at the-," Katara was saying until the princess interrupted.

"Oh my! I must be going! I have to get ready for the welcoming dinner tonight. Thank you for having me! I'll see you tonight!" said Suki, not wanting to stay another second. The Avatar can't teach her. All of her dreams crumbled right in front of her. And she just had to deal with it… again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Disappointment

Suki was heartbroken. She already had the feeling the plan wouldn't work. She understood that the Avatar was only here for a few days, but after her father gave her permission she erased that from her mind. After Suki walked out the door, she ran to the edge of Omashu. She found the stream her and her mother used to walk to.

Whenever Ming took Suki on walks, she would take her to this stream. When it was unpopulated, she allowed Suki to waterbend. Suki couldn't do much. She could just practice moves that she learned from scrolls her mother would give her. Walking to the stream was Suki's favorite childhood memory. She realized that her favorite part wasn't that she could leave the castle, or that she could waterbend, but her favorite part was coming with her mom.

Suki sat down next to the water, tears coming down her face. Eventually she broke out into a cry. She took the crown off her head and tossed it aside. Things are so much different now, thought Suki. She hasn't been to this spot in a long time. She usually came down when she was angry, like when her mom died. Suki, as a depressed eleven-year-old child, ran away and instead of crying over the loss of her mother, she waterbended through the pain.

Suki couldn't believe she hasn't waterbended yet. She was just sitting there hopeless, crying her eyes out. She felt so weak, but it didn't matter, she would never learn to waterbend. But she just couldn't give up. That wasn't who she was and that's not who her mother taught her to be. Suki then sat up and waterbended the water in front of her. She quickly used all her energy while attempting to make a wave. It was hard, but she kept going.

Sokka sat next to his sister at the welcoming dinner for Aang. He was seated at a long table. King Bumi will be seated at the front of a long table with Prince Honorok and than Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Of course they haven't been introduced yet. They get a special introduction, while Sokka and Katara were already seated. Katara didn't seem to mind, but it made Sokka unimportant. Finally a horn was played, announcing the Avatar and King's arrival. Katara looked up excited for the dinner, while Sokka was feeling down. First the Princess completely ignored him when she visited and then she just left. Now Sokka wasn't even getting an introduction. He didn't like feeling unimportant.

First, they introduced the King. The wacky King walked out with a hunch in his back. He laughed a couple of times even though there was nothing funny. Then he took his seat, when Aang came out. Aang said a couple words about how he was so happy to visit and then sat down. Next Prince Honorok and then Princess Suki.

Wow, she looked beautiful, thought Sokka. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He just wished she thought the same way.

Suki waved a couple of times and then took her seat next to her father. Across from her was Katara and next to her was her brother, Sokka.

"Hey guys. I'm glad your here," was all Suki could say, trying to be polite to the visitors.

"Thanks Suki," said Katara, remembering that the Princess liked to be called by her first name.

Suki could overhear the conversation between the front of the table. Aang and her grandfather going on about memories. Her father trying to be a part of the conversation. Sokka, shoving food in his face, barely saying a word, and never making eye contact with the Princess. Katara was telling Suki some Southern Water Tribe stories, while Suki tried her best to make it look like she was paying attention. Sometimes she would fake a laugh, or tell a fast story about Omashu. Suki really didn't want to hear anything about Water Tribes, since it made her think about how she couldn't learn waterbending.

Right then Suki heard her grandfather say, "So Aang, tomorrow we have a lot to do since you have to leave soon. It's so disappointing that you couldn't stay longer, but you must be on your way to the Northern Water Tribe to master waterbending. Its an Avatar's duty," said Bumi, while he snorted many times.

The Avatar was heading to the Northern Water Tribe! That was the first Suki heard of the news. She couldn't take it. She wouldn't cry in front of these people. She needed to waterbend this pain. Then she thought about it again. _The Avatar is going to where I was born, to master waterbending. What a lucky guy. _Just thinking about how perfect life would be if she could travel with them. But she can't. She's the Princess. Suki really needed to go to the stream, or she will burst in tears. She put down her silverware and stood up.

"Excuse me," said Suki. She quickly walked away into a hallaway. When she was out of sight she began to run. No time to go the stream, she needed to waterbend now. Suki turned into an empty room. It had a glass of water on the side table. That's all she needed. She quickly bended it to her and began whipping the water back and forth.

She thought about all the rejections that had happened in the last couple of days. The Avatar not being able to teach her, and now he is going to her hometown! To waterbend! Plus, he was taking the two closest friends Suki has ever made. And she barely knew them. And they were waterbenders! Rethinking it made Suki more angry, she quickly circled the water around her and continued balancing it in the air.

Sokka looked down at his plate. He has eaten almost everything. Sokka felt sick and decided he needed to find a bathroom. He sat up and said excuse me politely. He didn't know where to go so he walked down a hallway. He opened the door to his right. Empty. The door to his left. Empty. Where is the bathroom? He thought. Suddenly he heard a little noise, like a crash. It came from near the end of the hall. He quietly walked down to that room and cracked open the door.

Sokka's jaw dropped. What? How? Sokka let out a yelp. Than the waterbending Princess stopped her hand motions and whirled around.

"Sokka!" she said frightened.

"Princess Suki! Were you just waterbending? Said Sokka, still shocked.

**So there you have it ! Sokka knows the truth ! More chapters coming soon ! Review !**


End file.
